Stalked
by Mickey95
Summary: Dark Klaus! AU all human, What do you do when your being stalked by someone you never met, and said stalker is mad that your about to move away? Do you run or do you stay and fight? will Klaus have his way and finally have the girl willing or not? NOT for the faint of hearts, lot of triggers Stockholm Syndrome, drugs, rape, murder, no consensual sex. If you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know you are waiting for me to update, and I am working on it, but this beauty jumped into my head last night as I was working on Chapter 4 of MY MATE, and decided to write it. First all human, Caroline is the senior head cheerleader, while Klaus graduated 7 years ago, but he stayed in town because he has nowhere to go, because six months ago he slaughtered his entire family, burned, and disposed of the bodies. Klaus has been fixated on Caroline for two years now, but has equally gone insane since the slaughtering of his family. His crush turns to obsession, even though Caroline has never even talked to him before or knew he existed. Klaus is stalking her and makes himself known after 6 months. What will Klaus do to Caroline and will she ever be the same again? All dark, warnings for Stockholm's syndrome, kidnapping, abuse, rape, drugs, and just about everything under the sun. KLAROLINE!**

Chapter 1: Stalked

Klaus POV

_September 12, 2012_

_Dear diary,_

_I can't believe it senior year already, just to think next may I'll be a high school graduate and on my way to Colorado. OH I also forgot to tell you my first acceptance letter came today from my first choice school; Johnson &amp; Wales University in Denver Freaking Colorado offered me a full scholarship for their culinary management program along with Cheer. I can't wait to get out of this town and experience real life things while pursuing my passion for cheer, cooking, and possibly management. This will be the first time I have ever left Mystic Falls for more than a week; I'll be independent and have my own place without anyone following me from home. I know that mom is scared about me being that far away, but I'll be back for Christmas, and summer breaks and get to meet new people._

_But onto more about my life; I came home from school the other day and found my bedroom door open and I always close it, and for the life of me I can't find the charm bracelet that Ty gave me, or my favorite sweeter and boots. Maybe I left them at Elena's last weekend, but I really need to find them. Ill calls Elena tomorrow and see if she found them. Oh well, Ty and I are doing great, we have our 6 month anniversary coming up and I think we are finally going to do it, we are finally going to make love. After I turn 18 of course, but we are so in love I don't see myself with anyone else. We are it for each other, each other's soul mate and final lover._

_Can't wait TTYL,_

_Care _

I resist the urge to crumple the bond book in my rather large hand, but in the end I know I can't have her yet and a missing diary would be too much for her to explain away seeming as how she writes in it every single day. So I put it down in the spot that I found it, underneath her pillow, and rearrange the room how I found it when I came in, via backdoor, an hour ago, after she left for school.

I make notes of what she uses in the shower and for her makeup and hair, what types of clothes and shoes she wears, and what gives her more comfort than anything.

The cabin is ready for her arrival; all I need are more personal items and one last very crucial item, before I collect her and leave this God forsaken town for good.

I plan on taking her tomorrow night at the annual senior bonfire; no one will know she is missing until the next day or the day after and we'll be across state lines by then.

My Caroline, my sweet sweet Caroline. I go and lie on her bed and slowly remove my hardening cock from its denim confinement, my thoughts go back to the first time I saw her at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant almost two years ago now. She looked so beautiful in her dress, the way it hung on every one of her curves, the way it accentuated her ass, the way she flowed down the stairs smiling directly at me. I started rubbing my shaft more and more as more pre cum came oozing out.

All of the things I imagined doing to her body right then and there, I would have walked up to her and take her from that stupid boy that was escorting her and kissed her. I would've slowly taken us to the end of the stairs lifting up her dress (for me she would were no underwear), I would unzip my trousers and begin fucking her against the stairs for all to see. I would have her screaming my name by the second stroke.

Just when my fantasy ended with me Cumming inside of her, I barely got the since to cup myself before I was exploding everywhere. Making sure none got on her sheets I stood up, and put my softening dick back in my jeans when the front door opens.

"Yes Bonnie I know…

But it's my off period and I forgot my homework on my desk again…

Yeah yeah whatever Bennet I'll see you in an hour just got to my house…

Bye"

Caroline was back early from school, I noticed the papers on her desk that looked like some report. And went too hid in her closet hopefully she won't find me. Yet.

Caroline POV

I can't believe I forgot my stupid report again, luckily I had an off period or else mom would've killed me. I went up the stairs but froze when I got to my bedroom door; it was wide open when I shut it this morning.

I heard some rustling in my room and knew my mom wasn't home and she never goes in my room. "Who's there" I called out but just more moving answered my call "Come out now or I call 911"

Again nothing "fine but I'll have charges pressed by the end of the day."

I pull out my phone and dialed 911, No service. That's weird I always have service in my own house. I go to step into the living room when I heard behind me.

"Hello Love"

Then I felt something hard hitting my head and I crumpled to the floor as darkness surrounded me.


	2. What the Actual fuck: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What the actual fuck?

No POV

Caroline was slowly awakened by the steady thumping of the walls surrounding her. She groaned and rolled to her side only to find herself rolling into a wall. She tried to sit up, but found she hit her head firmly on a hard surface, only to shout in pain collapsing into the prone position she was before.

Caroline finally got the courage to open her eyes, and survey the confines of her current imprisonment. She was in a car of some sort and it was moving down a dirt road at a high rate of speed causing her body to suddenly jerk up at every major bump in the road.

Her body did the only logical thing it could at the point, it started pounding at the trunk and she started to scream for help. Caroline continued banging until the car pulled to the side and stopped the car completely, turning the engine off as well. She knew she was about to face her kidnapper in the matter of seconds.

Caroline POV

_Crap…crap…crap…crap_

_Really care, really you couldn't just stop to think for once about what you are doing. _

_Dammit_ _he's coming what do I do… what to do?'_

I used my flexibility to squeeze my legs between myself and the truck so I can kick him as fast as. So I can run for help and get away from this maniac. I can hear the sound of his shoes hitting the pavement and his sharp breathing from outside the vehicle slowly approaching me.

I braced myself as the trunk is lifted open and I aim for his nut sack when he catches my feet centimeters from himself, and holds them in a tightening grip, as I struggle to get free.

I look into his stormy blue-gray eyes that look like I could get lost for days with in them, and realized I've seen him before, not just the last time I was conscious either, but I couldn't place it.

I screamed out as he pulled my legs to him and wrapped one hand around my neck threateningly as he hovered over me. "Stop screaming love or I will be force to gag you, and I don't want to have to do it but I will if necessary."

I nodded frantically and he released my neck from his grasp, but not quite my body as he suddenly pulled me to my feet with his hands possessively around my waist as I tried to weasel my way out of them.

Klaus POV

'_God she is beautiful, I can't wait until I taste her for myself.'_

I wrapped my hands around her waist as I kissed the top of her golden halo and smell her hair contently. She was still struggling with in my control of her when I tighten my grip to a nearly painful level.

"Stop Caroline, now, before I do something rash."

She halted in her movement, and cranked her neck upwards to stare at me with her icy blue eyes. "h…ho…how do you know my name? Where the hell am I? Why am I here?"

She tried to push away from me, but I was stronger holding her waist with one hand and clasping my hand around her neck. "I know everything there is to know about you Caroline Beula Forbes. We are at our new home, and last but not least is because I want you here that's why." He paused for a while and then asked, "Any more questions my love or can we just go ahead and go on to moving you into our house."

She succeeded the second time with pushing us away from each other just enough for her fist to make contact with my face, then her knee made contact with my balls making me double over in pain as she made a break for the woods around her new home. It took me a good minute to get up and to the driver side of the car door to pull out a rage and the bottle of chloroform that I bought in case I needed it. I soaked the rage and proceeded into the forest looking for her.

'_this is not going to be as easy as I thought.'_

Caroline POV

After about a straight five minutes of running, I stopped to get my bearings of where I was and how to not be found by this creep. I listen for signs of water, a highway, anything that means civilization and with the means of being rescued.

I didn't hear anything and just decided to start running again when I hear "Caroline love, where are you?"

I ran in the opposite direction of his voice, and even though I run fast it seem like his voice is getting closer and closer to me until I hid behind a tree, hopefully to trick him into thinking I ran farther than I actually did. As I am crouched down behind this solid oak tree, I hear footsteps approaching me and I freeze until I hear his feet moving in an opposite direction from me and completely disappear do I move from behind the tree.

Nothing

Nothing was there, so I intend to run back to the car as fast as possible to hot wire it (dad taught me that last summer, just in case. God what I wouldn't give to kiss and hold him right now) and get the hell out of here. When I was grabbed by the back of my hair and slammed into the ground. Dazed and confused I groaned and opened my eyes to the bastard straddling me and putting a rag to my mouth and nose while this strange smell over powered me to the point of unconsciousness.

Klaus POV

I removed the rag when I was sure she was only to see the blood coming from the back of her head. _'Oh god what do I do? I didn't mean for her to hit her head that hard.' _I lifted her into my arms and was running back to the house I made for us, to hopefully try and save the love of my life, and most possibly my greatest lover ever.

**I am so sorry this took too long to update. I had decided to change my major three separate times in the past week alone and I hoped writing would be my outlet for today. Hopefully will repost soon. **

**Love,**

**M**


	3. The White Room

Chapter 3: The White Room

**Caroline POV**

First thing I noticed when I became conscious was a blinding white light, shinning down on me. I blinked several times before trying to shield my eyes, but couldn't raise them past my side. I casted my eyes downward and noticed my wrists were in padded cuffs as were my ankles. They were chained to the bed as I cried out and tried to free myself.

Then I noticed I was lying on an old school hospital bed in a plain white room, with medical equipment and medicine all around. The room was made of solid white center blocks with only one exit, a door. No windows, no natural light just whiteness. The sheets were white everything was white and spotless, never been used before.

The single door at the far corner of the room opened and the same man from before he knocked me out. He smirked and came forward as I struggled to try and get away, "Hello Sweetheart."

"Get the hell away from me. Let me out now."

The mystery man came closer to the bed as I struggled, but helplessly couldn't get free of the bonds he had put on me. He laughed and rolled a cart full of bandages and medicine closer to me and the bed, within arm's reach for him, and straddled my hips. I threw my body upward to try and throw him off my body, but he didn't even budge an inch. The man leaned over my struggling body and kissed my cheek then whispered in my ear, "You're not going anywhere Caroline, stop fighting me."

My fight died down and I relaxed into the bed, when our eyes meet, his forehead touched mine and his breathing quickened. "Better love, now I am going to change the bandage on your head, and it will be better if you do as I tell you to, that way you don't get hurt even more. Then if you're good I'll let you take a shower and change your clothes, maybe some food afterwards."

I slowly nodded and he smiled and picked up a pair of scissors from the tray, and I started to panic. "SHHHH love its only to cut the bandage off of your head, if you don't stop moving I might cut off some of your beautiful hair. And we don't want that right?"

I shook my head and begun to get dizzy so I laid back and let him do what he wanted with me, for now. He gently raised the front of the bandage off of my head and cut it open and placed the scissors back down. He lifted my head up off the bed and took off the bandage and laid me back down. My head screamed as soon as he laid me down, and I tried to sit up by myself but he just held me down by the shoulders.

I screamed out from the pain, but he lifted me up as he had the next bandage ready. "This first one is a pain reducing- water proof bandage then I'll wrap it in gauze to keep it steady, we will take it off when you take a shower so you can wash your hair and body."

He finished and laid me back down on the pillow and stood up, and begun to pick up the trash and put everything he used. I started to get dizzier and figured it was just a side effect of the head wound. I turned my head towards him and noticed he was beginning to get out different medical equipment. A veil…a wet pad… and a syringe.

No… no I have to get away now, I begun to struggle and pull as the restraints when he suddenly at my side holding my shoulders down, then he grasped my neck and straddled my hips. And slowly injected the syringe into my neck as I continued to tried and fight him off but couldn't.

Then everything was fuzzy, then nothing.

**Klaus POV**

Her head rolled to the side and she was out. I smiled and gently removed myself from her body and unchained her from the old hospital bed and lifted her into my arms. I opened the door and went down the dark hallway to the second to last door on my right and unlooked the door.

This was going to be our room when she was able to accept us and stop fighting us. The room was magnificent a dark king size bed in the center of the room, there was a sitting area to the right with a set of beautiful bay windows. Our closets were on the left side of the room next to each other and the bathroom door. The room was painted blood red and everything else was black.

I entered the bathroom and it was just as perfect, a Jacuzzi style tub and a shower that has room for at least 10 people with seating in the back of the shower. It was dark as well with double sinks and everything she could ever want in the way of beauty products. And marble floors and counter tops.

I sat her of the side of the tub and gently begun to room her old and soiled clothes. I slowly removed her floral shirt while kissing her neck to the base of her belly button, I unbuttoned her black skinny jeans and laid her down on the floor, while moving them down to her knees and unzipped her knee high black boots and slipped them off her feet. The stripped her until the only things left was her bra and underwear, both being black and lacy, I grunted seeing the site in front of me was amazing and I instantly began to hard in my jeans.

I stripped off my shirt and pants until I was just in my boxers, and gently begun to remove her bra, they were perfect 38 C cups and were just as perky as I imagined. Her beautiful nipples were erect and full. I kissed her there while I was removed her underwear to be meet with her beautiful patch of hair, cut and trimmed almost perfectly. I left her there and turned on the water and adjusted it accordingly before lifting her up and gently setting her in the tub. I began washing her perfect body until it was clean and shiny, I then cleaned her hair and unplugged the bath tub and dried her off.

I left her there and walked into the main bedroom and unlooked a door at the far corner of the room which led to a small room bar of anything except a bed and a locked night stand. Not even a door handle on the other side of the door, I left the door open and scooped her up into my arms and brought her into the small room and laid her on the bed and covered her with the white sheet that was there, left and locked the door behind me.

It's finally time to have my love all to myself.


End file.
